ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo
Tokyo is the capital of the country Japan. History After Proteus was hit in the head with a paperweight, he retaliated by blasting Janine Melnitz and Kylie Griffin. They found themselves in Tokyo's Ginza Ward near the San-Ai Building. They eventually made their way to the Embassy of the United States in Tokyo and met with an official. The official cautioned them there would be paperwork but the embassy would get them home as soon as possible. She also mentioned the Japanese government would also be making sure their arrival didn't aggravate any of the local ghosts. Janine was fine with it and promised if something bad happened, she would send in Ghostbusters to clean the mess up. No one noticed a Yurei in the office with them. They spent three days filling out government forms and did no sightseeing at all. Trivia *On page 4 of Issue #4: **In panel 3, to the left of Kylie appears to be Mr. Miyagi and Daniel from the original "Karate Kid" movie trilogy. **In panel 3, to the right of Janine, the man in the blue shirt is visually based on Ghostbusters fan Tony Yannuzzi. Ghostheads United Tony Yannuzzi post 3/19/18 **In panel 3, there is a Pequod's, the coffee chain introduced in Volume One of the ongoing series. **In panel 3, right by Janine is Kenji from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" which featuring an animated version of Tokyo **In panel 4, on the far left building is Sony. **In panel 4, the first column of billboards on the left side are: ***The Yamani Studios signage from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" is below the black billboard. ***The lower part of the green billboard has 'Ghostbusters' in katakana. **In panel 4, the second column of billboards in the middle are: ***On the black billboard are chibi figures of the Ghostbusters ***On the green billboard is 'Busters' in katakana ***On the big billboard is 'Attack of the B-Movie Monsters' ***Under the big billboard is a grab of the Ghostbusters fighting Kani at the beach shore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" ***Under Kani is a green billboard with ***On the blue vertical billboard are 'Yamani' with the 'ni' blocked by a dialogue balloon ***On the black billboard, there appears to be Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's head **In panel 4, on the far right, on the red cap is Nori-ra from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" See Also *San-Ai Building *Embassy of the United States in Tokyo *Tokyo in The Real Ghostbusters Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #4 *Ghostbusters International #1 **Mentioned in What Came Before! What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Line reads: "While Proteus was here, he zapped Janine Melnitz and Kylie Griffin to the other side of the world, materializing them in the middle of Tokyo, Japan." **Jenny Moran asks about Japan on Page 13 Jenny Moran (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.13). Jenny Moran says: "I literally just happened to be in the neighborhood and I had to ask about Japan." *Ghostbusters International #4 **Alluded to by Janine on page 1 panel 2. Janine Melnitz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.1). Janine Melnitz says: "And don't you even think about bringing up Japan." References Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations